Suddenly Remember Your Past
by Tifa Gainsborough
Summary: This was some what inspired by Casey Crystal's FFVII holiday thing. People get drunk and somebody hits on Aerith. My first attempt at humor.


  
  
  
The members of Avalanche sat at the table in Tifa's new bar 'Cloud Nine' talking rather loudly. Rather  
loudly for them meant the walls where actually shaking from Barrett's excessive laughter. Surprisingly enough   
nobody was drunk although the table was littered with full bottles of assorted alcoholic beverages.   
  
"So I was telling Red," Cloud was heard telling Tifa and Vincent as Yuffie ran around the room her arms wide.   
  
"Wark!" Yuffie began to wark like a Chocobo.  
  
"You guys!" Aerith shrieked running into the bar. Her feet hit a patch of water and she careened into a nearby wall.   
Everybody paused to look at her and then went back to talking. Yuffie skipped over to her and tried to peck  
her with an invisible beak. "Get away from me!"  
  
Aerith peeled herself off the wall and stomped over to the table. She began to jump up and down erratically.   
"YOU GUYS!!!"  
  
The group stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the gentle Cetra who was fuming from the  
ears. Their heads went up and down and up and down and up and down watching the excited girl jump.  
  
"What is so *$#@ing important," Cid swore loudly. Yuffie began to furiously beat on his back. "What the hell  
is your problem?!"  
  
"Tifa let her have caffeine. Now she is buzzed," Cloud explained. Everyone gave Tifa the evil eye as Yuffie began  
to Riverdance™ around the room.   
  
"As I was saying," Aerith stormed. "I just made an amazing discovery!"  
  
"You realized you are suppose to be dead?"  
  
"You realized that jacket doesn't go with the dress?"  
  
"You realized flowers grow at your house not just at the church?"  
  
"You realized Cloud isn't right for you?"  
  
"You are so MEAN!" Aerith gave an ear-piercing shriek. "I just suddenly remembered my past!"  
  
As thought on cue five heads hit the table, one after another. "Ah music," Yuffie mused.   
  
"It all started when I was three…" Aerith began.  
  
"Pass the scotch," Cloud asked Vincent.  
  
(Three hours later)  
  
"And then when I was 13…" Aerith continued.   
  
Cloud was at still sitting at the table, but now he was trying to carry on a conversation with an invisible person.  
  
"You knowww Se…iroth we are kindas alike," he words were slurred. "Se…iroth? Why you no answer me!" Cloud gives   
a growl of rage and jumps the invisible Sephiroth uh…Se…iroth and gets into a fist fight with air.  
  
Cid and Barrett have their arms slung over each other's shoulders and are singing to each other.  
  
"Babe!" Cid bellows.  
  
"I got you babe!" Barrett adds.   
  
"I got you babe!" They sing in unison.   
  
"You know you are one sexy bitch," Vincent is standing in the corner talking to… a mirror. "Yes you are. Oh yes  
you are," he purrs to his reflection.   
  
"And when I was 18 I made the realization that the planet was actually talking to me and it wasn't just my   
imagination," Aerith told nobody in particular. "And when I was 22 I met you all and you know the rest. Guys?  
Hello…people!"  
  
Tifa saunters over and wraps her arm around Aerith's shoulder. "You know you're kinda cute," she giggles smelling   
Aerith's hair. "I like ya!"  
  
"I think your cute too," Yuffie yells she is clings to a ceiling beam by her hands.  
  
"Eeh gads no!" Aerith tries desperately to detach herself from Tifa's grip. But the busty barmaid will not let her   
cute Cetra go so easily. She moves in to give Aerith a big sloppy kiss. "EEW!"   
  
Aerith sidesteps at the last second and Tifa stumbles across the floor, trips over her own two feet and lands smack  
dab on Cloud. "Hi Cloud," she giggles.  
  
"Se…iroth," he gives her a questioning look.  
  
"Nope," she giggles.  
  
"That's it! I've had it! I'm leaving!" Aerith heads for the door giving Vincent, who is still purring to his reflection,   
a strange glance. She leaves 'Cloud Nine' slamming the door behind her.   
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
Authors Note: That's it! The moral to the story is…there is no moral! It's plain old stupid humor. Hate it, like it, either  
way it doesn't matter to me. I've never written humor before and this was my first attempt. I'm not bashing Aerith  
I swear, I like the girl. *something nails her on the head* Not that way...I think she's cool. I know Vincent is OOC  
but who cares. I'm being original, everybody can write the characters anyway they want now can't them. Please  
review and please don't flame me. I don't like flames, just because it's not my best piece of work doesn't mean you  
can flame it. I'm always a very serious written I decided to try something new. And yes if you have been to Casey  
Crystals webpage this whole list for each and every day of the months with something FFVII related and this was  
todays so I kinda borrowed it. Please don't kill me. I don't own any of the characters and what wonderful characters  
they are, they belong to squaresoft (lucky bastards) Ok I'm done talking. It's late and I'm bored. Good bye!  



End file.
